


to you.

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a love letter that was never sent.





	to you.

to you.

i remember meeting you.  
you were a small cloud of thought i paid no attention to. you were merely a presence that existed in my head. your kindness had left an imprint on me, its memory still locked in the deep chambers of my mind. you decided to friend me on that day. i don’t know why you did, but you took the first step that i will never have the guts to do. i never truly realized how much it would affect me in the long run. if only i kept my distance, maybe things wouldn’t have turned out the way it did.

i remember talking with you for the first time.  
our conversations had turned into hours of thinking. hours of responses, hours of me questioning why. why the effort. in such a short period of time, i realized how much our similarities had brought us closer together, but our differences had pulled us together. a magnetic force, you, to be reckoned with. you were kind to me. you were there for me when i confessed my deepest secrets. you were shoulder to cry on. i never truly understood why i did it, but your comforting presence had made it so hard not to. you were the closest thing to happiness that i ever touched. 

i remember the words you’ve presented to me.  
your mind is filled with wonders and possibilities i could ever imagine. as i take a glimpse of what you think, i wonder if i could ever be the same. if i could think the same way you do. people from the outside would question why, but it makes sense, even if its only just for me. you piece together your words, your fingers dancing on the strings of a harp of gold. its melodic, a tune i would never want to forget. a piece of you i want to always hold on to.

i remember falling in love with you.  
it was a sudden whirlpool of feelings that i had discovered in my heart. i told myself that i wasn’t in love. that i didn’t like you, and that i was attached to the feelings of affection i suddenly craved. but as i convinced myself that it wasn’t, i fell deeper. 

i remember the pang of sadness i felt.

i realized you will never return it back. and i will never confess, because my answer will be nothing but a rejection that should be done. it’s the reality though.

the void i call my imagination craves what it wants. but reality never gives. 

there’s a saying that goes, “all good things must come to an end.”

this is one of many.

i hope you find the happiness you deserve. i want nothing more for you. 

thank you for everything you’ve done for me.

hopefully, in another life we’ll meet again.

and maybe then i can hold your hand.

until then.

x


End file.
